Un nuevo comienzo
by Fiore JW
Summary: Continuación de 31 de Julio:Despues de que Harry le haya pedido matrimonio a Ginny,acompáñalos en como fue cuando anunciaron su compromiso,su boda,el nacimiento de sus hijos y demas aventuras de no solo ellos tambien de los demas Weasley en este entretenido fic.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:Harry Potter es de JK Rowling**

**Aclaraciones:Teddy tiene cuatro años,Victorie tres y Fleur apenas espera a su segundo hijo/a,Angelina y George ya están casados y Percy y Audrey también  
No aguanto he estado buscando las edades de los de la tercera generación y como estoy muy estresada sus nacimientos serán como yo crea :**

**Dominique será casi dos años menor que Victorie**

**James Sirius,Fred Weasley dos ,Louis Weasley Delacour, nacerán el mismo año**

**Albus,Molly dos,Lucy,Rose,Scorpius,,Roxanne Weasley tendrán la misma edad**

**Lily,Hugo tendrán la misma edad**

**Por ahora Harry y Ginny viven en la casa de Sirius a la que remodelaron y todavia nose si se mudaran**

**PDT:No habrá lemmon ya que este fic es apto para todas las edades y porque no quiero**

**Asi seran disfruten la continuación**

Unos tres meses exactamente había pasado desde que el niño que vivió le había pedido matrimonio a su novia Ginny Weasley pero sin embargo todavía absolutamente nadie sabia eso ni siquiera los familiares y amigos mas cercanos de la pareja quien creía que era el momento para decirlo,esa mañana surgía la misma discusión que habían discutido las pasadas semanas

-Harry cariño es hora de que le digamos a todos-dijo Ginny quien le daba de desayunar a Teddy quien venia unos cuatro días por semana ,ya que Kreacher estaba ocupado (el elfo se lleva muy bien con los Weasley y su dueño también tolera a Hermione)

-Pero Ginny tengo miedo de lo que dirán tus hermanos no puedo hacerlo-respondió Harry tercamente

-Lo haremos quieras o no ya le dije a mis padres y a todos que iremos a cenar hoy por la noche asi que prepárate-dijo la pelirroja decididamente

-Okey pero tu lo dirás-dijo Harry suplicante

-De acuerdo...cobarde-dijo Ginny astutamente

-Si tío Harry ¡eres un cobarde! Jajaja jajaja-dijo Teddy riendo

-¡Ey! no soy cobarde yo les diré-exclamo Harry mirando a su ahijado y novia con su orgullo Gryffindor

-Lo que tu digas-respondio Ginny para luego sonreir sin que su futuro marido lo notara y chocando los cinco con Teddy.

-Bueno me voy al ministerio Teddy portate bien-dijo Harry tomando sus anteojos de repuesto dispuesto a irse

-Talves-respondió el metamorfago bromeando ya que el siempre se portaba bien y era educado con sus padrinos como su abuela le habia enseñ le revolvio el pelo

-Adios cariño-se despidió Ginny de su prometido y lo beso en la mejilla,luego Harry se marcho apurado al Ministerio.

_Minutos antes de la verdad_

-Harry yo ya estoy casi lista apresurate-dijo Ginny colocándose un poco de perfume y peinando mas el cabello de Teddy quien lo tenia como el de su padrino para la ocacion

-Kreacher prepara la habitación de Teddy se quedara otro día mas-le ordeno Harry amablemente al elfo quien asintió y se dirigió a hacer su labor

-Tio Harry apúrate quielo jugar con Victori-apuro Teddy

-Ya voy,ya voy-contesto Harry poniendose los zapatos luego el ,su futura esposa y Teddy tomaron la red flu y enseguida llegaron,toda la Familia Weasley los esperaba

-Hola Ginny ,Harry querido-saludo Molly dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija y yerno respectivamente

-Buenas noches hija,Harry-saludo Arthur

-Hola Har ¿como estas Gin?-dijo Hermione seguida por Ron

-Muy bien ¿y ustedes?-preguntaron a la pareja conformada por la castaña y el pelirrojo

-Genial,el apartamento es modesto pero muy lindo-declaro Hermione quien con Ron se habian mudado a un nuevo apartamento

-Hey amigo ¿te la has pasado bien?-pregunto Harry y río al ver a su amigo enrojecer

-Cállate Harry ¿Y tu?-pregunto Ron pero antes de que Harry contestara dijo

-No no no respondas,no quiero saber-dijo y Harry río,unos segundos despues llego la esposa de Percy

-Chicos,Molly dice que se vengan a sentar en lo que la cena esta lista-les dijo Audrey

Cuando llegaron en la mesa que habían movido al patio estaban:Bill,Fleur y su hija Victorie quien ya se había aliviado de su resfriado,George y Angelina,Audrey quien se dirigió a una silla enseguida de su esposo,Charlie,Neville junto con Luna,Hagrid y Andomeda (la abuela de Teddy).

Las dos parejas se sentaron en la mesa

-Buenas noches chicos-saludo Harry y todos lo saludaron

-Hola Harry veo que tienes menos torposolos,el libro te ha servido-le comento Luna

-Si Luna gracias me ha servido mucho-declaro Harry sonriéndole a su amiga cariñosamente

-Hey Nev-saludo Harry a su amigo

-Oye Hagy pogque no le dices a Teddy que juegue con Victorie ella lo ha egstado egsperando todo el dia-le sugirió Fleur a quien parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar el vientre.

-Claro Fleur,Teddy porque no vas a jugar con Victorie en lo que esta la cena lista-sugirio el padrino a su ahijado

-De acuerdo Harry-respondió Teddy y se fue con Victorie a molestar gnomos

Mientras esperaban la cena todos charlaban animadamente de distintos temas y la pareja estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por anunciar su compromiso,luego llego la Señora Weasley a anunciar que la cena estaba lista

-La cena esta lista-declaro Molly ,las chicas y Andromeda la ayudaron con los recipientes

-Teddy,Victorie vengan -les dijo Arthur a los niños que en ese momento fueron corriendo hacia la mesa con mucha hambre

Ya con la mesa lista y todos sentados comenzaron a comer

-Molly como siempre te quedo buenísimo-declaro Angelina y Molly agradeció

-Si señora tiene que pasarme la receta de esta tarta-dijo Audrey

-Claro que si querida-respondió Molly

-Oigan todos-dijo Harry levantándose con Ginny y llamando la atención de todos

-¿Que ocurre chicos?-pregunto Hermione sospechosamente

-Tenemos que decirles algo-declaro el pelinegro a punto de desmayarse de los nervios y todo quedo en silencio un minuto

-Pues vamos díganlo no esperaremos a que empiece a nevar-dijo George rompiendo el silencio

-Oh si claro es que...

-¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!-exclamo Ginny y Harry cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente esperando la reacción

Un silencio que nunca se habia presenciado en La Madriguera surgió Ron escupió todo su jugo de calabaza en George quien se estaba ahogando con un pollo,Teddy eructo en ese momento,Charlie tenia la boca tan abierta que podía haberle entrado una pata de troll,la Señora Tonks tenia una astuta sonrisa en los labios como si ya se lo estuviera esperando,un plato que Bill traía en la mano se le cayo entonces obviamente se rompió y dos segundos despues Fleur grito horriblemente sobresaltando a todos quienes estaban en shock

-¡EL BEBE YA VIEGNE!-grito como una loca

**Que tal?  
Les gusto?  
Que creen que pase?  
Respondan en sus reviews y díganme que si quieren que le siga.y porfa si dejen reviews que son los que me inspiran**

**Con cariño,Fiore JW**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡El bebe ya viegne!-grito como una loca y enseguida su esposo la tomo en brazos

-¡Genial!-penso Harry

-Vamos a ir a San Mungo por favor cuiden a Victorie-dijo Bill

-Hijo vamos contigo-aclaro Molly y todos asintieron

-Pero..

-¡NO SOPORTO MAS CIERRA LA BOCA Y DEJALOS VENIR!-exclamo Fleur sin ninguna equivocación y con un perfecto ingles sorprendiendo y asustando a todos

-Deacuerdo,vengan todos y Charlie llama al Autobús Noctambulo-ordeno Bill y su hermano  
obedeció

-Fiuuu¡Gracias bebé!-le agradeció Harry en su mente a su futura sobrina/o ya que nadie se acordaba de la noticia de su compromiso gracias a la conmoción de que el bebe estaba a punto de nacer.

-Oigan el autobús llego-anuncio Arthur y todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba

-Teddy hoy no te podrás quedar con nosotros te iras con tu abuela-le dijo Harry a Teddy

-Claro Harry-contesto el metamorfago obedientemente pero desilusionado.

-Suerte Harry,tuviste suerte de que la señorita Delacour este a punto de dar a luz-se despidio la viuda

Teddy y su abuela se marcharon

_En el autobús_

-Ayyy!-sollozaba Fleur quien estaba siendo consolada por Angelina,Audrey,Hermione,Ginny y Molly

Ron hizo una cara de sufrimiento ya que todo el camino tenia que aguantar los sollozos de la francesa embarazada.

-Ya no aguanto amigo estoy apunto de aventarme por la ventana-dijo Ron mareado por el constante movimiento.

-Te entiendo pero que no te oya Fleur,se alterara-dijo Harry

-Si porque ahora no lo esta-respondió el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

-Señorita¿podría guardar silencio ?los pasajeros se están quejando-pregunto un joven que trabajaba en el autobús con cierto temor.

-¡NO, QUE NO OYEGRON QUE EGSTOY A PUNGTO DE TEGNER UN BEBE NO PUEDEN CEGRRAR LA BOCA POR UNOS $#%$ SEGUNDOS!-grito la mujer asustando a todos

-Mujeres...-dijo George y todas las chicas lo vieron con una mirada a la que había que temer

-¡George se mas sensible por dios!-exclamo Molly

-Querida cálmate-le decía Bill a su esposa

-Mami cálmate-dijo Victorie en voz baja

-¿Cuangto fagta Bill?-se limito a preguntar Fleur ya mas calmada. mientras abrazaba a su hija

-No mucho querida aguanta-respondió el mayor de los Weasley

-¡Llegamos!-anuncio el joven aliviado y enseguida Bill bajo con su esposa en brazos seguido por todos,cuando se bajaron los demás pasajeros aplaudieron

-Porfin se bajaron esos pelirrojos y la rubia gritona-dijo una señora de la tercera de edad

_San Mungo_

-Mi esposa esta apunto de dar a luz-dijo Bill y enseguida colocaron a Fleur en una camilla hacia la sala de parto

_Sala de espera_

Bill estaba muy nervioso

-Estará bien-le decian Ginny y Angelina a su hermano/cuñado respectivamente

De repente llegaron Hermione,Audrey y Molly

-Es una niña

Bill tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Felicidades Hijo-felicito Arthur a su primogénito

-Ya eres padre hermano-dijeron George,Percy,Ron y Charlie

-Bill felicidades hermano-felicito Ginny abrazando a su hermano mayor

-Chicos ya podemos entrar a ver a la bebe-anuncio Molly y todos la siguieron

_Sala de parto_

-Fleur amor ya llegamos-dijo Bill llamando la atención de su esposa

-¡Mami quiero ver a mi hermanita!-exclamo Victorie emocionadamente

-Aquí esta-dijo Fleur y enseño a una pequeña bebe de ojos azules y con un poco de pelo pelirrojo

-Es toda una Weasley-dijo Audrey

-Aww es muy linda-declaro Ginny mirando con ternura a la pequeña

-Y ya decidieron como se llamara Bill,Fleur?-pregunto Arthur,el abuelo

Entonces Fleur hablo

-Se llamara Dominique-recito la francesa

-Me encanta-dijo Hermione y la pareja le sonrio

Harry pensó que lo mejor era felicitar a Fleur ya que gracias a ella y a la bebe nadie recordaba su anuncio

-Felicidades Fleur es una hermosa bebe-felicito el azabache

-Gracias Hagy- la rubia con una sonrisa

-No gracias a ustedes dos Fleur ahora nadie recuerda mi compromiso con...-Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Soy un idiota-pensó Harry antes de que todas las miradas se posaran sobre el buscando respuestas


	3. Chapter 3

**HP le pertenece a Jk Rowling  
En este fic quieren que Audrey sea muggle? Diganme si o no y la razon  
Estoy pensando que Harry y Gin tengan a los tres niños originales y a uno mas diganme su opinión.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews.**

* * *

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el azabache.

-¿Que diablos?-recordó Ron incrédulo

-Pero muchachos ¿Cual es la prisa?-pregunto Arthur en shock.

-¿Esque acaso esta embarazada?-pregunto Percy quien era el mas enojado.

Harry estaba tan nervioso que contesto.

-Si...digo-dijo Harry nervioso.

-¡Corre Potter!-grito Charlie y todos los hermanos Weasley corrieron hacia Harry que escapa de la habitación.

-¡Ahh!-gritaba Harry

-¡No te nos vas a escapar idiota!-exclamo George

Mientras tanto con los demás.

-Ginevra Molly ¿eso es cierto?-le pregunto Molly calmada.

-No mama es que Harry se pone nervioso-le dijo Ginny.

-Muchas felicidades cuñada-la felicitaron Fleur, Audrey y Angelina

-Gin, que felicidad-le dijo Hermione.

-Lo se haber cuando es tu turno-le dijo Ginny pícaramente y Hermione se ruborizo

-Esos tontos-dijo Audrey.

-Espero que no lastimen mucho a Harry-dijo Hermione Sintiendo compasion por su mejor amigo.

Los hermanos atraparon a Harry y dispuestos a torturarlo lo llevaron junto con toda la familia.

-Aquí lo traemos-dijo Charlie

-¡Imbéciles no estoy embarazada!-les grito Ginny

-¿Que?-preguntaron.

-Si idiotas no lo estoy y si lo hubiera estado no es su problema-dijo furiosa la mujer pelirroja.

-Niños pídanle disculpas a Harry-les ordeno Molly.

-Percy mas te vale disculparte, mago idiota-le advirtió Audrey a su esposo.

-Lo sentimos cuñado-le dijeron.

-Tontos...Imbéciles..-Harry les decía tan enojado que no podía hablar.

-Cálmate cuñado no seas exagerado-le dijo George.

-Exagerado...yo-seguía furioso el azabache.

-Chicos vamos todos a la Madriguera para el almuerzo los Weasley Delacour se quedaran aquí-les dijo Molly.

En la Madriguera.

La comida estaba servida.

-Y entonces cuenten como fue la proposición-dijo Hermione

La pareja les contó.

-Wow querido-le dijo Molly conmovida.

-Lo sentimos cuñado-se disculparon de nuevo Percy, Charlie y George sintiéndose culpables.

-Ya no importa chicos-respondió el niño que derroto a Voldy.

-¿Y cuando piensan casarse?-pregunto Audrey

En unos nose cinco meses-respondió Ginevra.

-Te ayudaremos a planear todo-dijeron las chicas y mientras discutían todo Ron y Harry hablaban.

-Amigo enserio lo siento, eres mi mejor amigo y no te deje explicarlo-se disculpo Ron.

-Callate Ron, no tiene importancia eres como mi hermano y ademas no lo sabias-le dijo Harry.

Siempre mejores amigos-dijo Ron.

-No mejores amigos...hermanos.

* * *

**Es muy corto ya se pero espero que les haya gustado el siguiente será mas largo.**


	4. Chapter 4 Un poco de todo

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews en el cap. Anterior era de noche y luego despues de nacer Dom era de mañana ya que Fleur duro dando q luz toda la noche este cap se desarrola después del almuerzo y en la noche.**

**Dedicado a mis reviews:Darksniels, Canuto Potter, Grytherin18 , Xxm3ch3xx y Jane a 17. Son lo mejor.**

**Hp es de la Rowling.**

**El cap es corto pero no estoy inspirada.**

* * *

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos—les infromo Ginny, se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a su casa.

—Que les vaya bien

En casa.

—Kreacher ya llegamos—anuncio Harry.

—¿Se le ofrece algo Amo?—pregunto el elfo.

—Si—respondió Harry, el elfo lo miro curioso.

—Kreacher por favor deja de llamarme amo,soy Harry solo Harry-le pidió Harry el elfo se limito asentir aunque Harry sabia que no importaba que se lo dijera el elfo era muy tradicional.

—Har iré a ducharme— anuncio la pelirroja.

—De acuerdo yo iré a descansar, estoy algo cansado con el semi asesinato por parte de tus hermanos

—¿Harry no quieres ir por Teddy? Debe estar con ganas de saber lo que paso—le dijo Ginny ignorando su ultimo comentario.

—Mmm tienes razón, voy por el no me tardo—Harry tomo la red flu y llego a casa de Andromeda.

—Harry,¿que te trae por aquí?—pregunto Andromeda.

—Queria saber si podía llevarme a a Ted—contesto el azabache. Teddy quien estaba atrás de Harry asentía entusiasmadamente.

—No lo se, ha estado muy travieso—dijo la mujer.

— Abuela, déjame ir por favor—rogó Teddy con una sonrisa.

—Hay Ted heredaste la persuasión de tu madre—contesto la señora.

—Muchas gracias abue, eres la mejor—alabo el niño a su abuela. Teddy rápido como un rayo, tomo una mochila y hecho un cambio de ropa.

—Bueno, muchas gracias señora—antes de que Harry se fuera Andromeda lo paro.

—Espera muchacho ven, siéntate y cuéntame como se lo tomaron todos ¿O esque no les han recordado?—dijo Andromeda.

—Pues se los recordé accidentalmente, me persiguieron los hermanos Weasley y casi cometen asesinato—contó Harry.

—Hay que dramático eres muchacho, bueno ya es hora, Ted ven a despedirte—Teddy fue donde su abuela y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

—Y espera ¿Como esta eso de que se los recordaste accidentalmente?—pregunto Andromeda ansiosa.

El joven que derroto a el calvo tenebroso relato todo detalladamente.

—No, no, no, Muchacho serás idiota, bueno cuídense y no dejes que Ted coma muchos dulces, uno de estos días se vuelve loco de tantos.

Padrino e ahijado tomaron la red y enseguida llegaron.

—Teddy mi ahijado favorito casi oficialmente, que gusto verte—saludo Ginny con el pelo húmedo.

—_Soig_ tu único ahijado–respondió con su voz de infante (si, esta escrito mal a propósito Ted tiene cuatro) y una sonrisa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero Teddy—respondió la mujer y le revolvió el pelo a su futuro ahijado quien en ese momento lo traía del color de su padrino ósea azabache.

En ese momento llego Kreacher con un cesto de ropa.

—Amo Harry—llamo el elfo domestico dejando el cesto en el suelo.

—Eres incorregible Kreacher, ¿Que pasa?—respondió el azabache sonriendo.

—¿Desean algo de cenar?—pregunto.

—Yo estoy bien.—le dijo Harry.

—Yo igual y ¿Tu quieres algo Teddy?—recito la pelirroja.

Kracher percatandose de la presencia del joven metamorfago lo saludo.

—Señorito Teddy, ¿Como esta?—pregunto el elfo amable ya que le tenia cariño a Ted.

—Muyg bien Kreach—respondió el infante.

—¿Que desea de comer?—pregunto a el pequeño.

—¡Pollo!—respondió entusiasmado.

—Kreacher, Teddy es adicto a tu pollo—declaro Harry mirando a el viejo elfo domestico

—¿Quien no? si es delicioso, hasta podría competir con el de mi madre—opino Ginny.

—Deberías sentirte el mejor cocinero del mundo Kreacher

El elfo halagado y con su ego hasta el techo se dispuso a cocinar el mejor pollo a el metamorfago.

Después de cenar junto con sus padrinos quien lo acompañaron, Teddy se fue a dormir.

—Duerme bien campeón-—le dijo Harry arropandolo y apagando la lampara.

—Buenas _nolles_ Harry—Teddy cerro lo ojos y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la habitación de la pareja.

—¿Ya se durmió?

—Si

—Es tan lindo..

—Ginny

—¿Que pasa Harry?—pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja.

—¿No crees que deberíamos sugerirle a Andromeda que inscriba a Teddy en el preescolar?—dijo Harry.

—¿Por que lo dices?—pregunto la mujer.

—Por que creo que ya es hora que conozca niños de su edad y se abra mas, es algo timido con la gente nueva, lo entiendo yo también fui tímido pero nunca tuve a alguien en mi infancia y yo quiero que el sea feliz—respondió Harry.

—Pues hazlo pero con tacto—respondió Ginny.

—Lo hare recuerda que no soy Ron

—Lo se pero se te ha pegado un poco esa actitud de una cucharilla de te

—Ya esta bueno de criticarme—dijo el azabache y Ginny beso a su futuro marido con pasión, los dos se durmieron abrazados

En San Mungo los Weasley Delacour estaban junto a Fleur.

—Bill ¿_Cuangdo_ me darán de _agta_?— pregunto la francesa.

—Mañana por la mañana

—Mis padres _dijegon_ que llegan a la casa mañana—le informo Fleur.

—Los esperaremos

Bastante lejos de hay el matrimonio Weasley tenia una conversación en su habitación, ¿El tema? Harry y Ginny.

—Arthur estoy algo preocupada por Ginny y Harry

—¿Y eso por que Molly?

—son muy jóvenes, tu sabes como terminan la mayoría de esos matrimonios

—Si mas no me acuerdo tu y yo casi a esa edad ya teníamos a Bill

—Pero antes así se usaba ahora todo es diferente

—Molly amor, se nota que los dos se aman y que Harry la respeta, y si no funcionara pues así será e igual seguiremos considerando a Harry de la familia

—Pero y si...

—Comprende querida lo que pasara pasara y no podemos hacer nada y de lo que estoy seguro es que Harry la cuidara—Arthur interrumpió a su esposa.

—Tienes razón Arthur, gracias amor por soportarmelas todas

—Denada...mi flansito—respondió Arthur pícaramente.

—¡Arthur!—exclamo Molly ruborizada y golpeo a su esposo con la almohada.


End file.
